Issue 75
Issue 75 is part 3 of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. Plot Synopsis Gabriel approaches Douglas to try and convince Douglas to expel Rick and his group from the compound. He tells Douglas that they are not good people and that they did horrible things before reaching the safety of Alexandria. Douglas turns him away, saying that everyone did what they had to survive, and that Gabriel should mind his own business. Heath and Glenn continue to wait for the walkers to clear out of the roadway, spending the night on top of a building in hopes that they will clear out by morning. Unfortunately, the road is still overrun in the morning and they look on in horror as a group of men emerge from a building and push one of their own into the zombie crowd in order to escape. Rick finds Pete Anderson sleeping on the porch of his house and becomes increasingly suspicious that all is not well in their household. After speaking with Michonne, Rick approaches Pete's wife Jessie to find out if there is domestic abuse happening. She confirms that Pete has been changing and has become increasingly violent. When Rick brings this information to Douglas he is reluctant to act on it because Pete is a doctor. Rick and Douglas argue and Rick storms off to confront Pete. The confrontation dissolves into violence. Douglas tries to intervene but Rick pulls a gun on him. Michonne hits Rick over the head and Rick realizes that he is out of control. Credits *Rick Grimes (Bonus Ending Also) *Morgan Jones *Michonne (Bonus Ending Also) *Glenn (Bonus Ending Also) *Andrea *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Heath *Pete Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Regina Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Derek and his group *Lori Grimes (Bonus Ending) *Brian Blake (Bonus Ending) *Tyreese (Bonus Ending) *Axel (Bonus Ending) *Caesar Martinez (Bonus Ending) Deaths *Michonne (Bonus Ending) *Glenn (Bonus Ending) Trivia *First Appearance of Derek and his group. *This issue has three variant covers. Bonus Ending This issue came with a bonus ending that is not canon to the official story. In the ending, Rick had recently just been hit over the head by Michonne. For reasons unknown, Rick explodes and wakes up in a scientific infirmary. Rick notices his missing hand has been replaced with a robotic one. Putting on armor he finds, he falls out of a sky ship and finds himself before Tyreese, Axel and Martinez. Michonne appears and explains how three weeks ago, Rick had suddenly disappeared. Days after, aliens came to invade, and he explains how they planned everything; reanimating the dead and destroying civilization. Their plans were to use the remaining humans to harvest water, which they apparently use for currency on their planet. The remaining humans, however, decided to fight back. Soon, Michonne is killed by the Governor (who is a cyborg) who crushes her head in two. Lori can be seen crying holding onto the Governor's leg. He explains to Rick how he is either to join him or die. It was explained in the letters section how many readers actually believed this to be actual canon to the story, to which it was dismissed to just be for a bit of fun. Notes External links Category:Walking Dead Issues